This invention relates to a paper tractor mechanism of a printing device for use for printing a continuous paper sheet.
There are generally two types of recording paper sheets which are printed by a printing device, namely, a continuous paper sheet and cut sheets which are selectively used. The cut sheets are drawn by means of a drawing drive roller and a pinch roller, while a paper tractor is used when the continuous paper is printed.
Furthermore, since a variety of sizes of recording paper sheets is needed, paper feeding ports which correspond to the sizes of the recording paper sheets are provided.
Therefore, a driving roller and a pinch roller are provided at the drawing position for the cut sheet, while the continuous paper printing needs a paper tractor. Therefore, if drawing ports which correspond to the types of the recording sheets consisting of the cut sheets and the continuous sheet are separately provided in a printing device, the size of the whole printing device becomes too large. Furthermore, if one paper drawing port for both the cut sheets and the continuous paper is employed, the size of the device can be reduced. However, if a convenient mechanism, for example, a page arrangement mechanism, is intended to be provided at the drawing position, the presence of the paper tractor for drawing the continuous paper obstructs the provision, causing various problems when designing the device.